FF7B
by FiragaJJC
Summary: Cloud and Ichigo teams up against Aizen and his hollows, but they are soon team up with a very unlikely nemesis. DISCONTINUING SORRY HAVEN'T WORKED ON THIS FOR A LONG TIME AND FAR BEHIND BLEACH TO CONTINUE.
1. First Assault

**Disclaimer: ****All characters displayed in this story do not legally belong to me and does not have any thing to do with the original story of both series; I'm just a fan inspired to write a crossover. Legal rights for all characters belong to Square-Enix and the creator of Bleach, Tite Kubo. Please enjoy the crossover.**

**Final Fantasy 7 Bleached chapter 1:**

**First Assault**

In the village of Gongaga, an unknown figure walks across the empty village. Something caught his attention on the ground. He kneels down and picks up the colorless sphere. After examining it, he realizes that this isn't a Materia, but something far more powerful.

He uses his powers to tap into this sphere causing a beam of light to raises from the sphere into the sky causing a rip in spatial time.

In Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen, and Gin Ichimaru walks down the corridor towards the main hall. Ulquiorra Schiffer appears before them.

Schiffer: Master, your plan has worked; the other world has opened the portal to ours.

Aizen: Excellent, I shall see what I can gather from this other world. Gin, I will be going away for a while, make sure to keep an eye on soul society while I'm gone.

Gin: No problem.

Tosen: Will I be accompanying you?

Aizen: "Why not.

Aizen and Tosen walk off to a chamber where a portal is open. Both of them enter the portal and emerge into Gaia where they descend down in front of the male figure in the shadows.

Aizen: Well, who might you be?

???: Let's not dwell on that just yet, why are you here?

Aizen: "I came here to look for souls to create powerful army and I can't help but sesnsing the amount of souls on this planet.

???: Do you intend on destroying this planet?

Aizen: I plan on ruling it.

???: Then let me tell you everything I know about this planet, maybe we can work together._  
_

Aizen: Why would you help me?

???: Because I have my own reason.

Elsewhere in Edge, city built next to the ruin Midgar. Cloud strife, Barret Wallace, and Cid Highwind are in Barret's bar playing poker. Barret is winning which are making the other two mad.

Tifa comes walking in with a huge smile on her face. Cloud looks up with a confused look on his face.

Cloud: Why are you smiling like that?

Tifa: I'm pregnant.

Tifa holds up the pregnancy test with a blue line across. Cloud drops his cards on the table in shock. Barret and Cid looks at each other. Afterwards Barret takes some of his winnings and gave it to Cid.

Barret: Well looks like you won the bet.

Cloud: What bet?

Cid: "Don't worry about it.

Tifa: Barret, have you been betting when I would get knocked up?

Barret: No, I betted that Cloud was gay. I didn't think you two were doing anything after living together for so long.

Cloud: "You though I was WHAT?

Barret: Hey easy there buddy.

Cloud: How can I take it easy when you betted I was gay?

Tifa: Well I can't blame him for thinking.

Cloud: Tifa!

Tifa: Sorry, but the only time you we're active is when Sephiroth was around.

Cloud: Wow, my friends are making fun of me.

Cloud gets up from his seat and straps on the First Tsurugi to his back and walks out the door.

Cloud: I'm going for a walk. Do you need anything while I'm gone?

Tifa: "No, I'm alright.

Soon as Cloud closes the door or rather slams it, Denzel comes walking down the stairs.

Denzel: What is with all the commotion?

Tifa: Cloud is a little upset at the moment. Oh yeah, you are going to have a little brother or sister soon.

Denzel: About time, I was wondering when all that banging and that loud screaming was going to lead to a baby, Tifa. I'll go tell Marlene.

As soon as Denzel runs off, Barret and Cid look at her with smiles on their faces.

Barret: So you must have really enjoyed that huh.

Tifa: Shut up.

The phone rings up stairs, Tifa walks up stairs to answer it.

Tifa: Wallace club house…

Walking down the streets of Edge, Cloud is watching the children play and the people walking along. Suddenly the sky turns black. He looks up to see a dark red rip in the sky being opened by black hands. Soon, black creatures with white skull-like masks, and a hole in their chest drop down onto the city and began to attack the citizens.

Some manages to escape, but others were capture and have their souls sucked out of them and then possessed by the creatures. Cloud looks on shock as more and more creatures came. Taking his First Tsurugi in his hand, Cloud sets out for battle. A creature chases two children to a corner. Cloud runs to the creature jumps in the air and attack with Braver slicing it in half. The creature vaporizes.

From behind, three more creatures went to attack him. Cloud blocks their attacks and runs after them. The middle creature opens its mouth and release cero towards Cloud. He manages to block it, but the force sends him flying.

As Cloud reaches to his feet, He looks over to see more of the creatures around him. He holds up his sword preparing to strike. Two creatures jump first, Cloud slices the two with ease, but they were just a distraction for one to use Cero on him knocking him in the air. Five creatures went after him, Cloud unhooks his First Tsuguri to have two swords and did a spinning slash to knock four of them down. He then lands on the fifth on head reconnecting the sword, jumps off and perform Braver knocking the creatures to a group that was heading towards them.

A soon as Cloud lands on the ground, a giant blue crescent wave passes him and strikes all of the creature vaporizing them. Cloud turns to see a guy with orange hair, wearing a black kimono holding a large sword that is black with a white blade.

???: Hey, nice to meet ya. The name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Cloud: Strawberry? Who would name their son after a fruit?

Ichigo: This is not the time to make jokes about my name.

Cloud: Right! I'm Cloud Strife. What are these creatures?

Ichigo: They're hallows, souls who haven't reached soul society in time that been corrupted and began eating souls.

Cloud: But it looks like they are possessing other people as well.

Ichigo: I know which is strange, but never mind that for right now, we have company up ahead.

More hallows drop down surrounding Cloud and Ichigo. Both of them dashes towards their enemies slicing each hallow into two. Ichigo slams his sword into the ground using his Getsuga Tensho as a shockwave destroying some of the hallows. Cloud uses beam blade slicing a hallow in half while shock wave from the blast hits the other hallows behind.

The hole in the sky closes up and some of the hallows that wasn't able to get its victims left the city. Cloud and Ichigo taken care of all the hallows that has surrounded them.

Cloud: Oh no, Tifa.

Ichigo: Hey wait.

Ichigo began running after Cloud who is running back towards Seventh Heaven, but a giant hallow bursts up from the ground and growls at them.

Ichigo: Whoa, I've never seen a hallow like that?

Cloud: "What the…? That's Ifrit? But it's all black with one of those masks.

Hallow Ifrit roars and unleashes Firaga on Ichigo and Cloud. Both dodge the three giant balls of flames. Ichigo uses his Getsuga Tensho but the beast knocks the attack back like it was nothing. Cloud runs to hallow Ifrit ducking his swing and uses Cross-Slash, but the attack did very little damage to the Ifrit-like hallow. The hallow grabs Cloud by the neck and tosses him into Ichigo.

Hallow Ifrit puts his hands together to release a fire beam that shriek across the ground. It was a fusion of Cero and Firaga. Ichigo slams his sword into the ground making the shockwave intercept the attack all in the meantime Cloud rushes in and slashes the hallow in the chest.

Hallow Ifrit back hand Cloud in the face and stretches out his arms, jumps into the air and punches the ground making fire surrounding him. He then dashes to both Cloud and Ichigo burning hot with his Hellfire. Ichigo and Cloud dodge him, but the flames that followed behind hits them hard. Hallow Ifrit returns and kicks Ichigo in the gut sending him into the air then punches him into a pole.

Cloud struggles to his feet, looking at the hallow beast. Hallow Ifrit grabs Cloud and tosses him near Ichigo. It then preps to use Hellfire again, but a white vertical line came across Hallow Ifrit slicing him in half. The hallow vaporizes revealing a red Materia. Cloud and Ichigo looks on in the flames to see who defeated Ifrit. Cloud eyes widen then shrunk down into contempt as he realizes the person standing in the flames.

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: It's been a long time, Cloud.


	2. Forming the Alliance

**Disclaimer: ****All characters displayed in this story do not legally belong to me and does not have any thing to do with the original story of both series; I'm just a fan inspired to write a crossover. Legal rights for all characters belong to Square-Enix and the creator of Bleach, Tite Kubo. Please enjoy the crossover.**

**Final Fantasy 7 Bleached Chapter 2:**

**Forming the Alliance **

In the middle of the flames stands Sephiroth after slicing Hollow Ifrit in two. Cloud looks at his old nemesis.

Cloud: Won't you stay dead?

Sephiroth: I told you I'll be back.

Cloud: Not for long.

Cloud lifts his first Tsurugi and charges at Sephiroth. Ichigo reaches out to cloud to stop him, but he kept on.

Sephiroth: Cloud stop!

Cloud: Not a chance.

As soon as Cloud reaches halfway to Sephiroth, hollows emerge from the ground surrounding him trying to eat his soul. Cloud tries to fight them off but they were too many for him to handle. Ichigo was about to dash in, but Sephiroth swings his sword once sending multiple slashes at the hollow dicing them into pieces.

Free from the hollows, Cloud looks on stunned. Sephiroth walks up to him with his hand extended to help him onto his feet.

Cloud: You're… helping me, why?

Sephiroth: Because I need you alive.

Cloud: Why is that?

Sephiroth: I'm here to form a temporary truce of some sort.

Cloud: A what?

Sephiroth: A truce, you and I work together temporary.

Cloud: Why?

Sephiroth: Because this guy who came from a different world is interfering with my plans. I want to destroy this planet; he wants to take it over. If he succeeds, then I won't be able to do what I want to set out.

Cloud: So you want me to help you to destroy the world, you got to be kidding me.

Sephiroth: Oh, but I am not. I am no longer a threat because of that guy.

Ichigo: Aizen, he came here to build a powerful army. He wants to be king, he happened to come across your world that has powerful network of souls.

Sephiroth: The lifestream, Aizen sent his hollows into the lifestream to harness the souls to make them powerful. But they activated the remaining JENOVA cells that were traveling in the stream and I came back. They tried to attack me, but they were no match for me, even with their powerful attacks. What I did not anticipate is the cells.

Cloud: What about the cells?

Sephiroth: They infected the hallows, fusing them together and created a copy of me. I fought against the copy as it would not listen to me. It had another master named Aizen. I barely escaped.

Cloud: The great Sephiroth running? I have to mark this on my calendar.

Sephiroth: When did you become a comedian? Anyway, the copy did not pursue.

Ichigo: How can you tell?

Sephiroth: I can feel when the copy is near. I can track those with my cells, isn't that right Cloud?

Cloud: What's your point? Why should we help you?

Sephiroth: Think about it. That copy me is under control of a man bent on world domination. If he ever realized the true nature of the JENOVA cells, he can create an entire army of me. Imagine my power mix with theirs.

Cloud: But I got rid of the JENOVA cells.

Sephiroth: There's still one source I won't tell you about. I don't want that Aizen guy to create multiple of me. If he does, he'll be unstoppable.

Ichigo: I don't like your intention on the world, but I can't allow Aizen to get what he wants either. I'm in.

Cloud takes a moment to process the thoughts of army of masked Sephiroth. Reluctant to the idea, he nods.

Cloud: Alright, We'll stop Aizen together. How would I explain this to Tifa?

Sephiroth walks off, stops and turn around looking cloud in the eye. Cloud stares back confused.

Sephiroth: Don't get killed by the hollows.

Sephiroth turns and walks off again. Confused, Cloud walks towards him.

Cloud: You're actually concerned?

Sephiroth: No, it's a warning. If you get killed by these creatures, I will never forgive you. I will use a phoenix down to bring you back to life, so I can slice your damn head off.

Sephiroth pulls out the phoenix down to let him know how serious he was. Ichigo walks up to them.

Ichigo: Where to now?

Cloud: I have to see if Tifa is alright. I don't want her to do too much since she's pregnant.

Sephiroth: You knocked up Tifa? Good luck with that.

Meanwhile on Round Island, Aizen has set up a secret base in the cave. Aizen, Tosen, and their mysterious companion watches as the copied Sephiroth enters the room. His face is completely covered with the white mask except for his eyes which are scarlet red. The mask itself has no features, but when he opens his mouth, inside is all black. He wears the exact same clothing as Sephiroth, but its white instead of black, long jet black hair and his Masamune is gold. His hallow hole is in his chest.

???: So you say you can change him?

Aizen: I can, by removing his mask giving him more power.

???: So why don't you do it?

Aizen: I'm interested to see how powerful he is as a hollow, especially a result of 5 vasto lordes fusion.

Tosen: You want me to bring in Ulquiorra as a test subject.

Aizen: Yes.

Tosen opens up the portal and steps through, seconds later he steps out with Ulquiorra.

Aizen: I want you to do a short battle with this hollow. Don't kill him though, I might need him.

Ulquiorra: This hollow carries a sword, is it his zanpakuto?

???: No, it's a sword the original use all the time.

Ulquiorra: Original.

Aizen: Appearently, this copy came from somebody name Sephiroth. He told me that this guy is powerful. Somehow 5 vasto lordes manage to fuse and copy him.

Ulquiorra: Seem interesting. I see what he can do.

Hallow Sephiroth: Oh, you will. Show me your strength.

Uliquiorra steps forward, creates a rip in the ground beneath him to teleport behind hallow Sephiroth, swings his arms to attack, but the hollow dashes past him in one swipe sending a countless barrage of slash all over him and a blast that sends Uliquiorra to the wall.

He looks up with amazement. Aizen smiles with satification. He raises his hand in the air.

Aizen: That's enough, I seen what I want to see.

Uliquiorra notices blood over his body. He looks at Hollow Sephiroth walking out the room. Aizen walks up to the mysterious guess at the corner.

Aizen: He's powerful indeed. I want to meet this Sephiroth in person. Set an arrangement to work together.

???: You will, he'll be looking for you.

Back in Edge, Cloud made it back to the bar with Ichigo and Sephiroth. The place was a wreck, holes in the wall, houses torn apart. When Tifa, Barret, and Cid saw Sephiroth, they was about to attack, but Cloud stop them and explained the situation.

Tifa: You're kidding right?

Cloud: I know it sounds crazy.

Tifa: Sounds crazy? You wanted to be a telemarketer sounds crazy, this is completely insane. You know he intents to destroy the world.

Cloud: I know, but we're in a worst situation than him.

Tifa: Like what?

Cloud: An army of overpowered him.

Ichigo: Yeah, a guy name Aizen who used to be one of the captain of soul society has enter your world to take over. He is very crafty. He commands Arrancars, who are hollows that has obtain Shinigami powers, like myself. He has came here to build an army using the souls from what you call the lifestream.

Sephiroth: And through that revived me and then copied me. Aizen has the copy under his control.

Ichigo: And if he turns that hollow into an Arrancar, we're doomed.

Barret: What the hell? You mean that copy can be more powerful than you.

Sephiroth: He's already is powerful than me. That's why I want to form a temporary alliance with Cloud.

Cid: Why him?

Sephiroth: Why you think?

Cloud: What happened here?

Tifa: Those creatures attacked us. I kicked their ass.

Cloud: YOU WHAT? Why did you allow her to fight?

Barret: Hey, I'm not arguing with an over-strength pregnant woman. That's your problem!

Cloud: Tifa, you are carrying our child. Don't do things that will put you and the baby at risk.

Tifa: Don't sweat it, I'm not showing yet. And besides,we had help.

Rukia steps out from the back. Ichigo eyes widen in shock to see her here.

Ichigo: Rukia, how did you get here?

Rukia: The same way you did. Yoruichi is here to. Her and Tifa really put a hurting on the hollows.

Sephiroth: We need to go. We must find Aizen and kill him.

Ichigo: That won't be easy Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: We'll see.

Cloud: But how are we going to find him and the copy?

Cid: Allow me to be the guide. I can use my Sierra to stroll the skies and use the network system to receive any words of an attack.

Sephiroth: Good enough. Let's not waste any more time. I don't want Aizen to know anything about the JENOVA cells.


	3. Incident in Kalm

**Disclaimer: ****All characters displayed in this story do not legally belong to me and does not have any thing to do with the original story of both series; I'm just a fan inspired to write a crossover. Legal rights for all characters belong to Square-Enix and the creator of Bleach, Tite Kubo. Please enjoy the crossover.**

**Final Fantasy 7 Bleached Chapter 3:**

**Incident in Kalm**

Cid's airship, Sierra, is heading towards Kalm. The citizens have fled from the village when the hollows attacked. Some of the villagers were possessed by the hollows and have killed many people. The Turks is already at the entrance of Kalm.

Ichigo is on the deck looking out the window while Cid is operating. Rukia enters the deck.

Rukia: Ichigo, when you get down there, do not slay the people who are possessed. Tifa, Yoruichi and I are going to exorcise the hollows out to save the people.

Cid: We're here. Cloud and Sephiroth will show up shortly.

Ichigo and Rukia met up with Tifa, Yoruichi, and Barret. As Sierra lands on the ground next to the Turks helicopter, Sephiroth flies down and Cloud rides in with his Fenrir bike. Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng walk up to them.

Reno: About time you showed up.

Cid: Get off my back! Besides, you had the info before I did.

Cloud: Tifa, I want you to…

Tifa turns to Cloud with a big smile on her face and a look that sends knives to Cloud.

Tifa: I really hope you are not going to tell me to stay back because I'm pregnant? You're not going to say that…RIGHT?

Cloud: No…No, Just be careful out there.

Reno: You got Tifa pregnant? So you stopped being emo long enough to have sex, congratulation?

Cloud: Hey!!! What that's supposed to mean

Rude: The last time we left you two alone in the room, you did nothing. You were too depressed because you couldn't save anybody.

Ichigo laughs loudly making Cloud angry, Rukia walks up to him and taps him on the shoulders.

Rukia: What are you laughing at mister 'I got all depressed because my friends got hurt and I couldn't help them because I couldn't control my inner hollow.'

Ichigo: Hey, that was a short momentary affair. It wasn't like I went most of the series depressed.

All of the FF characters look at Cloud. He drops his head and sighs.

Cloud: Ichigo, can you not add anymore ammo against me.

Sephiroth: It could be worst. You could have been like that kid with father issues who did nothing but whine and complain from the beginning till the end of the series, even though he made out with the woman of his love under water.

Everyone looks at Sephiroth confused; they don't know who he was talking about.

Ichigo: Anyway, we should go. Team Tifa will search for the people who are possessed. Cloud, Sephiroth and I will fight stray hollows, and you?

Tseng: Will do what we do best. You just stay out our way.

Yoruichi: Try to stay close to us though, you may find some possessed people and we are the only ones with the spirit removal gloves.

Ichigo: Where did you get them from?

Yoruichi: Urahara of course.

Cloud: Well let's move.

Everyone enters Kalm and broke off to their respective team. Tifa enters a house and found three possessed people. They shoot Cero at her. She jumps in the air to dodge the beams, lands on hollow to do a flip kick to the wall, drops down behind a second one and suplex it. She then punches the third one when it was about to grab her releasing the hollow out of the host body. She then grabs the hollow, jumps in the air and slams it on the floor.

Rukia bursts in the house in her shinigami suit and stabs the hollow in the chest. The other two hollows got up, but suddenly the hollows were punched out of their host. Yoruichi stands behind Tifa and Rukia with a smile on her face.

Yoruichi: Are you going to finish this?

Rukia takes her sword and stabs the two hollows. The three hosts that were saved, a family consisting of a man, woman and son, wakes up thanks the girls and leaves the house to escape the village.

The Turks are outside in the open surrounded by hollows. Reno is knocking them around with his martial arts and stun baton. Rude is tossing them around allowing Elena and Tseng to shoot them. Soon after, possessed hollows enter the scene. Tseng walks off out the village. Reno smiles, then rushes towards them, kicking them in the face. More came to attack them, but the Turks pull out their tranquilizers and shoot them.

Yoroichi rushes in with fast step and hits all the possessed people releasing the hollows. Tseng returns with the helicopter and shoots all the hollows vaporizing them.

Elena: Let's move.

Elsewhere further in Kalm. Sephiroth has slashed every hollow that appeared not letting Cloud or Ichigo get any action at all. They haven't met any possessed people as of yet. Soon, things were quite, too quite.

???: '_There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_'

Sephiroth: Loveless act 2, don't you have another hobby, Genesis."

Genesis is on the roof reading the Loveless Poem book. He closes the book and takes out his big red broadsword, looking down at Sephiroth with his left one wing.

Genesis: It's been awhile old friend.

Sephiroth: So you're helping Aizen!

Genesis: Of course!

Sephiroth: Aren't you trying to destroy the world yourself?

Genesis: Yes I am.

Sephiroth: Then why are you working with Aizen.

Genesis: I have my own methods. You are welcome to join if you like.

Sephiroth: Hmph, I work alone asshole.

Genesis: Seems to me you are contradicting yourself? Aren't you working with those two over there?

Sephiroth: A temporary affair.

Genesis: I know why you are working with them.

Genesis raises his sword in the air and the wind starts to pick up. Sephiroth senses danger heading towards them.

Sephiroth: He's coming.

Ichigo: Who?

Cloud: The copy.

Hollow Sephiroth descends down from the sky with his right one wing that is white. Cloud looks at the hollow with fear.

Ichigo: This power…He's a vasto lorde!

Hollow Sephiroth: Hello Cloud, Sephiroth, and Ichigo.

Sephiroth: You got lucky on our first battle. The same won't happen again.

Sephiroth and hollow Sephiroth dashes toward each other clash their sword and parted. They rush back towards each other to clash again. Genesis drops down in front of Cloud and Ichigo, powers his sword up and charges them. Ichigo blocks him, but Genesis strength overpowers him which made him fly.

Cloud races at Genesis and the two of them clashes, sparks flying when the two swords hit. Cloud went to use braver, but misses as Genesis jumps out the way and hits him with his energy ball blasting Cloud back.

Ichigo returns with Getsuga Tensho which was blocked easily. Ichigo put his Zangetsu in front of himself.

Ichigo: Bankai!!!

Energy flows around him and transforms him into his Bankai form. Cloud looks at him with a shock impression seeing that his huge oversized kitchen knife became a slim black-coated sword, Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo dashes to Genesis with fast step to strike at him, but Genesis held his sword up to block him. But Ichigo releases Getsuga Tensho surprising Genesis that the energy is now stronger and black. But the attack didn't phase Genesis one bit. He flicks his hair back laughing.

Genesis: Oh, this will be fun.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth and Hollow Sephiroth are literally destroying the area clashing at each other. Sephiroth blocking all of the hollows attack waiting for a moment to strike, and the opportunity came when he parries the hollow and went for Octaslash. Hollow Sephiroth blocks each slash until the final hit when he fast steps Sephiroth and returns with a fast step version of Octaslash. Sephiroth manages to avoid it barely, but the last swing he blocked sends him flying.

Sephiroth plunges his sword into the ground to halt his movement, looks up to see the hollow racing forward with a swing. He swings with all of his strength and the two swords collide sending a powerful shock wave that cracks the ground severely.

Meantime, Ichigo is having a hard time keeping up with Genesis as he is now sending his fire balls around to hit him. Soon the balls engulfs him into a giant energy ball, Genesis closes his fist making and explosion sending Ichigo flying. Cloud had been knocked back during the process.

Tifa comes running to the scene and sees Genesis. When she sees the one wing her face grew into shock.

Tifa: _There's another one?_

Genesis flies towards her to strike. Tifa went to position to counter him, but Cloud races across and blocks Genesis with massive strength that surprises Genesis.

Genesis: What this?

Cloud: Don't touch my woman!

Genesis: That look in your eyes, it reminds me of that puppy, Zack.

Cloud: What?

Genesis takes advantage of Cloud's distraction to knock Cloud back. Then he flies up to the roof. Hollow Sephiroth joins him soon after blocking Sephiroth's Octaslash for the tenth time in a row.

Genesis: Don't want to ruin our fun! I'm leaving you with a present till we meet again.

Genesis takes out a red materia and drops it down the roof. Soon a hollow appeared a menos adjuchas, swallows the materia and activates its powers and became Shiva, hollow form. She has a black body with gray clothing, the mask has one horn sticking out with stripes all over, but her hair is still blue.

Hollow shiva uses diamond dust to freeze the area. But Sephiroth swings his sword releasing many blades to deflect the attack. But it was a distraction for Genesis and Hollow Sephiroth to leave. Soon Hollow Shiva flies away heading south.

Ichigo: Where is she heading?

Cloud: Towards the Junon area, we must go after her.

Sephiroth: I'll meet you there.

Ichigo: Wait!

Sephiroth already takes out his one wing and flies after shiva. Cloud walks to Ichigo and hands him the Ifrit materia that they obtain from defeating the hollow.

Cloud: Take this. It will come in handy fighting her.

Ichigo: Why give this to me?

Cloud: Because we have three of these already. Hurry to Cid's airship, we must go after Hollow Shiva before she destroys Junon.


	4. VS Hollow Shiva

**Disclaimer: ****All characters displayed in this story do not legally belong to me and does not have anything to do with the original story of both series; I'm just a fan inspired to write a crossover. Legal rights for all characters belong to Square-Enix and the creator of Bleach, Tite Kubo. Please enjoy the crossover.**

I'm sorry for those who wanted to review my fanfic and was unable to do so; I didn't know the default setting was disabled. The review is now open, so if you would like to review my fanfic, please do so. I like to receive feedback even if you are criticizing.

**Final Fantasy 7 Bleached Chapter 4:**

**VS Hollow Shiva**

The Sierra is heading to the Junon area where Hollow Shiva floated off to. Sephiroth went ahead after her while Cloud and Ichigo aboard the Sierra. The Fenrir is in the back of the airship ready for Cloud when they land.

On the deck of the airship, everyone is there as Cid gave his briefing on handling Hollow Shiva.

Cid: "Shiva is weak against fire, so use the firaga material against her. Do not use any ice moves on her, she heals from it."

Rukia: "No ice moves. That should be easy."

Ichigo: "Wait, I want you to stay on the ship."

Rukia: "What?"

Cloud: "Yeah, stay on the ship. The last hollow summoned Ichigo and I fought almost killed us if it wasn't for Sephiroth. Tifa, I don't want anything to happen to you so I want you to stay on the ship. Ichigo and I will handle this summoned."

Ichigo: "It's funny. Normally humans can't see the hollows or the shinigami. But for some reason, everyone on this planet can see both."

Yoruichi: "It's this planet. When Rukia and I enter this world, the energy from this planet gave us physical form."

Cloud: "The lifestream. Why would that give you physical forms?"

Tifa: "Well we become part of the lifestream when we die, maybe it's gives spirits from different world bodies."

Rukia: "Probably. One thing for sure, we must stop Aizen. He must have came here because of the lifestream."

Yoruichi: "Think about it, if the souls become part of the lifestream, and hollows eat souls to become strong."

Ichigo: "Then he can make super power arrancars, more than what he has now."

Cloud: "Yeah, but the lifestream has JENOVA's cell inside. He gets that…"

Barret: "And we'll have more than one hollow Sephiroth to deal with."

Cid: "Heads up, we're approaching Sephiroth."

Sephiroth is floating high in the air above the plains of Junon. Everyone looks on to see that most of the plain is covered in ice. Cid lands the airship just outside the ice cap. Ichigo and Cloud exits the ship and met the descending Sephiroth.

Cloud: Did you stop her?"

Sephiroth: "No, I was waiting for you to show up. You take care of the summoned."

Ichigo: "Why are you leaving this to us?"

Sephiroth: "Because the hollow me is nearby. I can't find his location. I don't want to waste my time on a pathetic hollow when the stronger one is around. I find hollow me, you find the hollow summoned."

Sephiroth walks off leaving Cloud and Ichigo. The two of them looks at each other and shrugs. Ichigo unclothes his Zangetsu while Cloud takes his main weapon of the First Tsurugi. Both of them charge trough the ice cap slashing tall icicle in their way until they were face to face with hollow shiva.

Hollow Shiva cast blizzaga sending a giant ice crystal from the sky towards Cloud. He jumps forward just avoiding the attack. Ichigo uses Getsugs Tensho knocking her down on the ground.

Ichigo: Cloud, hit her while she's down.

Cloud runs towards her dragging his sword on the ground and hits her with Cross Slash knocking her into the air. Ichigo places the firaga materia on his sword and uses Getsuga Tensho asa a combination attack. Hollow Shiva jumps out the way, lands on top an icy cliff and uses Cero across the field blasting through the ground.

Cloud blocks the attack with his sword, he then split's the weapon into two placing the main weapon on his back. He takes the secondary weapon and unhooks one of the side weapons. He swings both weapons down releasing Blade Beam hitting the icy cliff making Hollow Shiva jump down. Ichigo rushes in with a slash, but she ducks backwards and punches him back, then she grabs himand tosses him towards Ichigo.

Cloud: Ichigo, do you still have Ifrit's summon materia?

Ichigo: Yeah, it's in my pocket.

Cloud: I think it's about time to use it. She's about to hit us with something powerful.

Ichigo looks on and sees Hollow Shiva charging up ice around her body. She was about to use her Diamond Dust. Ichigo went into his pocket and takes out Ifrits materia and taps into its power. The material glows and floats in the air revealing a seal. Through the seal, Ifrit appearsme;ting the ice around him and causing a steam from the evaporated water. Hollow Shiva releases Diamond Dust. Naturally, this will badly hurt Ifrit because his weakness to frost. However, he summons huge flames in front to melt the attack before it reaches him.

Ifrit prepares his hell fire attack. He charges forward at Hollow Shiva with his whole body engulf in flames. She opens her mouth and shoots out Cero catching him in the head blasting him back past Ichigo and Cloud, almost burn them. He retires and the materia returns.

Cloud: So much for that.

Cloud dashes at Hollow Shiva and strikes her with his sword and then performs Climhazard. The attack sends her flying in the air, but she casts blizzagga just in time for the ice to knock him on the ground.

Ichigo: Bankai!!!

Ichigo enters Bankai, fast steps behind Hollow Shiva and hits her with Getsuga Tensho (black version) blasting her into a ice cliff. He then continuously fast step slice her all around.

Hollow Shiva counters the attack by releasing Cero from her body. Ichigo blocks the attack, but the force sends him flying. Cloud jumps in the air and grabs him by the collar. He then twirls his sword in the air and uses Meteorain. She jumps around dodging the attack.

After the attack subsided, Hollow Shiva begins to charge up Diamond Dust again. Ichigo uses fast step to stop her, but the ice around her body stung his body like needles. Ichigo returns to Cloud.

Ichigo: I guess we have to brace for it.

Cloud: Seems like it.

Hollow Shiva releases Diamond Dust. The fast moving ice attack races across the icy field towards them. Cloud and Ichigo prepares to counter it. From the side, a big ice dragon came in front of them intercepting Diamond Dust. Toshiro Hitsugaya runs up with his sword in hand and uses the ice dragon attack again (sorry all Hitsugaya fans, I forgotten the name of the attack).

Ichigo: Call back your attack.

Hitsugaya: Why?

Cloud: Because you are going to heal her with that move.

Before Hitsugaya can even revert the attack away, Hollow Shiva has already absorb the attack to heal her wounds. Hitsugaya sigh.

Hitsugaya: Guess I have to get up close.

Hitsugaya dashes to Hollow Shiva. She uses Cero, but he ducks under and continues his pursuit. She then double cast Blizzaga. He zigzags to avoid the attack. She then uses Diamond Dust again. Cloud uses Shell materia to deflect some of the attack from him and Ichigo while Hitsugaya struggles through until he reaches her and stabs her through the abdomen. He then slices up to cut her in half making her vaporize revealing the materia from the body. Soon the ice cap melts showing the plains of Junon how it's supposed to be. Cloud picks up the material and hands it to Ichigo. He has that material already.

Cloud: You have another monster to use.

Ichigo: Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?

Hitsugaya: Soul Society is on alert. We are trying to get as many people to this world as possible, but the portal doesn't last long and it needs time to charge.

Cloud: So there will be more of you coming?

Hitsugaya: Eventually.

Cloud: Ichigo, fill him in on everything. I'm searching for Sephiroth.

Somewhere near the edge of the Junon plains. Sephiroth drops down on the on looking Hollow Sephiroth.

Hollow Sephiroth: So you found me?

Sephiroth: It's easy, when you have my mother's cells. Speaking of which…

Sephiroth dims his eyes activating the cells in the hollow's body attempting to take control.

Sephiroth: I knew eventually I would take control.

For a moment, Sephiroth had the hollow under his control. But out of nowhere, the hollow powers up and blasts Sephiroth back. He stood on his feet, but shock took him by surprise.

Aizen: So you are the one I heard about. We finally meet faced to faced.

Sephiroth turns around and sees Aizen behind him holding a sphere. He figured out that the sphere is the reason why the hollow broke his control of the JENOVA cells that the hollow has inside of him.

Sephiroth: You must be Aizen. Hmph, I expected more, so disappointed.

Aizen: He is right, arrogant to the teeth. Nevertheless, I have a proposition for you. I know you want to rid this world of humans. If you join me, I can help you and you can build your own empire on this planet and I'll let you rule.

Sephiroth: Tempting offer, but when it comes down to world destroying, I work alone. Now leave this world or I will force to make you.

Aizen laughs flipping his hair back. He stares into Sephiroth ice blue eyes with a smile.

Aizen: You going to force me to leave? You are a fool Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: No, you're a fool.

Aizen: You're the fool.

The two of them stare each other down for a minute. Sephiroth extends his Masamune Nodachi as Aizen pulls out his sword. They stand in fighting position. Hollow Sephiroth uses the opportunity to leave. He flies high into the air and leaves. From the corner of his eye, he sees someone coming, Cloud. For some reason, he wants to toy with him. So Hollow Sephiroth flies in that direction.

**EPIC BATTLE IN CHAPTER 5**


	5. Those Who Fight

**Disclaimer: ****All characters displayed in this story do not legally belong to me and does not have any thing to do with the original story of both series; I'm just a fan inspired to write a crossover. Legal rights for all characters belong to Square-Enix and the creator of Bleach, Tite Kubo. Please enjoy the crossover.**

Authors note: From here on out, there will be a format change in my writing, I would do it for the first 4 chapters, but I don't have the patience to do so and besides, I'm trying to finish my book at the same time I'm writing this fanfic. Please let me know what you think of the story so far, this is a critical chapter for me.

**Final Fantasy 7 Bleach Chapter 5:**

**Those Who Fight**

Cloud runs across the field with first Tsurugi on his back. The wind picks up rapidly as the skies became dark. He looks up and sees Hollow Sephiroth in the air descending down to the ground.

"Hollow Sephiroth!" Cloud said through his teeth.

"Hello Cloud." said Sephiroth when he land on the ground. "I was about to leave when I saw you. And for some reason, I needed to see you."

"Why is that?"

"A part of me wants to make you suffer; bring despair to your life. Now what can I do to bring you to despair."

"You're trying to hard to be Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth eh, strange, you two are working together. Are you sure you are doing the right thing?"

"Of course not, I will have to kill him again after this affair is done."

"Why not now, are you really sure that he's working for you because of me or is there a hidden reason behind it all?"

Cloud thought for a moment. Sephiroth could be using him, like before. What's so different now? Then he looks at Hollow Sephiroth and thinks about an army of him.

"Why should I be listening to you?" replied Cloud, "you are nothing but a copy of Sephiroth, you could be using the same antics to trick me."

Hollow Sephiroth laugh sinisterly "Well, I guess once a puppet always a puppet."

Cloud grew angry at that comment. He draws out his First Tsurugi and charges at the Hollow. The hollow swings his golden Nodachi Masamune (Just in case nobody knows, Sephiroth Masamune is called Nodachi) and blocks the attack with ease, but the block caused many slash to appear and cuts Cloud across the arm. He jumps back in pain.

"What's the matter Cloud?" teased Hollow Sephiroth. "surprise that I can modify Sephiroth's attack? You should know that I have all of his ability along with my own hollow powers.

Hollow Sephiroth places his sword in a low samurai stance and quickly slashes his sword releasing a slash beam. Cloud counters the attack by swinging hard to split the beam in half. However, Hollow Sephiroth fast steps behind him and swings his blade.

Cloud manages to block the attack, but the hollow's strength sends him flying into a tree. After rolling across the ground from the force, he stands to his feet and look around for Hollow Sephiroth. He hears a wind moving from above. With a quick glance up, He rolls out the way in time to dodge Sephiroth from impaling him.

"I wonder what else I can do to bring you despair." said Hollow Sephiroth, "How about I kill your woman, just the way original me took the life of that flower girl."

Cloud grew into rage; he charges at Hollow Sephiroth with his sword dragging on the ground. The hollow swoops down for a slash, but Cloud blocks it and with his new found strength pushes the hollow back into a tree. "You will not touch Tifa!" he yells.

The hollow looks into his eyes, seeing that his right eye is yellow instead of its mako blue color SOLDIERS have. He stands to his feet smiling. "What's the matter Cloud? Am I starting to get to you? You thought I was trying to hard to be Sephiroth, in fact, I am him with a different mind. The part of me that is him takes real pleasure of bringing you despair."

"And like him, I will bring you down." replied Cloud, "If the number adds up, I'm still 3 and 0."

"That's maybe, but you are underestimating the hollow part of me. I may have Sephiroth mind, power and personality, but I am still a hollow. In fact, 5 hollow in one all Vasto Lordes. And as a hollow, I think differently than Sephiroth himself."

"I will bring you down no matter what."

"Well, let's just see than shall we."

Meanwhile, Sephiroth and Aizen are in an all out battle. Each clashing sword is causing sparks to fly. Sephiroth swings vertically upwards and horizontally left sending debris of earth to Aizen. He blocks it with his hands and then swings his sword at Sephiroth's arm.

Sephiroth lifts up his sword calmly and block the attack. He then swings heavy to send Aizan back. "Is that all you have?"

"I'm just getting started." said Aizen flinging his hair back. He fast steps in front of Sephiroth to deliver a slash, but it was blocked. Sephiroth swings his blade to push him back even though it didn't faze him at all. The two continues to clash.

"Your moves are impressive Sephiroth" Complimented Aizen while avoiding multiple slashes, "You would have been a fine addition to the team."

Sephiroth sidesteps Aizen downward vertical slash, turns and swings horizontally hard. Aizen blocked the attack, but the force has sends him flying in the air. "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of a battle."

Sephiroth swings his sword causing a massive wind pressure sending the rocks he has broken with his sword to fly towards Aizen. Smiling, he points to the rocks and send a beam at them breaking them into tiny pieces. Impressed at Aizen, Sephiroth claps his hands.

"Good display of power" mocked Seophiroth, "Now let me show you mines." He raises his hands in the air forming dark clouds in the sky. Lighting bolts rains down over the area.

Aizen fast steps all around without being hit and with a straight face. Sephiroth continues using his power over the weather to summon massive wind slowing his opponent down.

Being slowed down hasn't stop Aizen, he continues to deflect Sephiroth's attack and open up portal gates to shoot beams at him. Sephiroth walks pass the beam as they barely touch him towards Aizen.

"Your feeble attacks won't halt me," Said Sephiroth summoning fire around him letting the glare shine on his body "I will take you down along with your useless hollows."

"All talk, where's the action?" Mocked Aizen as he slides to his opponent to enter another clash.

Meanwhile over at the first fight, Cloud and Hollow Sephiroth are still fighting with the hollow on the upper hand. Cloud swings his sword in the air, jumps and releases Meteorain sending 6 meteors from his sword towards the hollow.

Hollow Sephiroth swings his sword sending a giant slash slicing through each meteor. The slice metoers land around the hollow as he raises his head upwards looking at Cloud.

Hollow Sephiroth fast steps behind Cloud to punch him in the fast. Then continues to fast step to punch him in the gut, kick him in the side, grab him by the neck, lifts him up in the air to slam him onto the ground, drags him across the ground and tosses him into a side of a cliff, then releases Cero from his mouth to blast the cliff.

Cloud manages to lift his sword up in time to deflect Cero from hitting him. Bloody, Cloud stands to his feet lifting his sword up like Zack did when the final three Shinra troops were left just before he died.

"It's been fun Cloud, but it's time for me to do what the real Sephiroth couldn't do," Said hollow Sephiroth lifting his sword in the air. He fast step above Cloud to impale him. "Don't worry Cloud, Tifa will be well taken care of."

Cloud face grew in rage. He jumps out the way to avoid being impaled, then he uses Beam Blade to knock him back, except the beam blade was bigger and darker. Cloud's sword begins to have dark aura around it when the Hollow looks up after being hit. Cloud dashes towards the hollow with a speed he never had before and perform Climhazzard followed by Finishing Touch spinning around the hollow striking him inside the tornado.

Hollow Sephiroth falls onto the ground but quickly gets up holding his side. "Cloud!" he growls. He looks up to see Ichigo in Bankai rushing in to join the battle. Hollow Sephiroth flies in the air with his one wing. "We will continue this fight another day."

"Why he run off for?" Said Ichigo when he finally made it to Cloud. "He's supposed to be the big bad Sephiroth copy."

"Nevermind him," replied Cloud putting first Tsurugi on his back. "Let's find Sephiroth before he finds a way to screw us along with the hollows."

"Guess you can't really trust Sephiroth"

"He's working with us now, but he's planning something. That I know for sure."

Back at the Aizen/Sephiroth battle, the two went back to sword battle as they are trying to hit each other. Sephiroth perform octaslash, his opponent dodges the attack and block the last swing causing a wind pressure to erupt cracking the ground beneath Aizen feet.

"Give it up Sephiroth, you won't take me down with your sword." Said Aizen

Cloud and Ichigo made it to the battle looking on from a far as Sephiroth and Aizen block each others attacks. Aizen lifts his sword quickly to block his opponent draw slash and knock him back with a beam.

Sephiroth lands on his feet and stands in a fighting position waiting. Aizen slashes the ground sending rocks toward Sephiroth, but they didn't touch him or move him. Aizen fast steps behind Sephiroth with an attack.

Seeing this, Sephiroth quickly turns around and parries him. Then send his sword through Aizen chest. Aizen drops his sword and look up in shock at the smiling Sephiroth.

"If I knew it was going to be this easy, I would never have offer a truce with Cloud," Said Sephiroth smiling.

A hand went through Sephiroth's gut from behind. He turns to see Aizen behind him moving his head back. Sephiroth glances over at the Aizen he has through his blade and watch it turns into a sword.

"How?" asked Sephiroth "How is that possible."

"Sephiroth, you are so smug," Said Aizen sarcastically. "You didn't realize that I wasn't fighting at all. You were fighting my blade."

"That's how he fooled everyone in soul society by faking his death," Said Ichigo to Cloud who was stun at what he saw.

"What a waste, you could have been a fine partner in our quest, but it looks like I had to end you after all" Said Aizen kicking Sephiroth onto the ground. He walks over to his blade and picks it up and reform the sword back into an image of himself and shows it to Sephiroth as he lays on the ground bleeding. "My Shikai prevails once again and it took out the famed Sephiroth."

Aizen turns around to Cloud and Ichigo, smiles at them and vanishes off sight with fast step.

"This is bad, only I was able to defeat Sephiroth, and I barely made it out safe" said Cloud looking at Sephiroth lifeless body "If he was able to get Sephiroth like this, then what can we possibly do to Aizen."

"By ourselves, not much," replied Ichigo "We need the captains from soul society for this or at least my Vizard powers."

Thank you for reading FF7B this far. This is not the end of the series, but it can be unless I get feed back from the readers. Let me know what you think of the story so far and any ideas you might want to see. I accept any and all criticism (especially about my grammar, it need work). Until next chapter, I hope.


	6. Game On

**Disclaimer: ****All characters displayed in this story do not legally belong to me and does not have any thing to do with the original story of both series; I'm just a fan inspired to write a crossover. Legal rights for all characters belong to Square-Enix and the creator of Bleach, Tite Kubo. Please enjoy the crossover.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was busy.**

**Final Fantasy 7 Bleached chapter 6**

**Game On**

In North Corel, Cloud and Ichigo with Tifa, Cid, and Barret are awaiting the arrival of Vincent who was supposed to meet them there. The Turks returns with Marlene and Denzel and left once they dropped them off saying that they will keep in touch. Sephiroth stayed outside of town with Rukia and Yoruichi. One because his presence will cause mass scare and Ichigo will laugh.

The reason why Ichigo will laugh because what happened two days ago, after Aizen left, Ichigo and Cloud looks down on Sephiroth lifeless body. They turn around to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sephiroth said standing to his feet holding his wound.

"Should have known something like that wouldn't kill you" Replied Cloud.

"I took on the stab wound from your sword that was bigger than this one, dying from this would ruin my caliber. Do you have a cure materia with you?"

Cloud went into his pouch to take out a cure materia but drops the pouch spilling all his reserves on the ground. Ichigo picks one up to use it. Cloud saw what materia he was holding and tries to stop ichigo, but it was too late. He points it to Sephiroth and activates it releasing Ultima blasting Sephiroth heavy.

"What the hell are you doing? This isn't Dragonball Evolution," Said Sephiroth, dusting himself off "I cannot heal from a blast meant to destroy."

"You can't even light candles with it." Added Cloud

Ichigo laughs hysterically which angered Sephiroth. He swings his sword to strike, but Ichigo blocks it. "Hey man, cool it." Ichigo said straining under Sephiroth strength. But he laughs once more.

Now they are waiting for Vincent to arrive in North Coral. He's coming from Wutai along with Red XII and Yuffie after they handle couple of hollows that attacked the village. Grand fishers had rampage through the village, and with the three of them and support from Shinra Company, they manage to push back the hollows.

Cloud is on his bike with Tifa in front of him. He has his arms around her waist rubbing her stomach. They thought about their wedding day a year ago, a week after omega weapon incident that almost led to the destruction of the world for a third time. It was held in Nibelheim, it was a nice service. Cloud was wearing a blue blazer suit, Tifa had a two piece wedding dress. The top was like a tang top with her stomach showing. The bottom half was shorts like with the long dress at the back. Barret was best man and Cid gave Tifa away. Yuffie was maid of honor, Marlene was flower girl, and Denzel had the rings. Right after they said I do and Kissed, there was an earthquake which stopped the party. Some buildings were destroyed with many injured.

"That was something a year ago during our wedding." Tifa said

Cloud looks up into the sky, "Yeah, it seems like there's danger everytime we think it's peaceful. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I've been thinking of naming our child Squall if it's a boy."

"It's a interesting name, but I'm afraid he'll become emo. I don't want to curse his fate with a name like that."

"If our son becomes emo, he'll be taking after his father."

"Tifa. I have a name, how about Sora?"

Tifa giggles, "I like that name. He'll sound important with that name. Now if it a girl."

"I already have one, how about Lighting."

"Perfect."

"Well, well. What do we have here? The couple are coming up with baby names." Sephiroth said walking up from behind.

Cloud grabs one of his swords and swings it towards Sephiroth's face. He stood there looking at the end. "Now, now, I have plenty of time to bring you despair. However, we are in a temporary truce aren't we? I came to tell you that they're here."

Sephiroth pushes the sword aside and walks off. He stops and looks back. "Make sure you take care of Tifa. You don't want anything bad to happen to her or that unborn child."

"Cloud, it's a bad idea to be working with him." Said Tifa after Sephiroth left "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. I don't know his true motives, but right now it's better that he's with us and not with Aizen." Replied Cloud, "I can't imagine what would happen if Sephiroth, Genesis and Aizen we're all together. Though I do wonder why he decided to work with me?"

Cloud rides his bike to the front of the village. Upon arrival stands Vincent with the others.

"Vincent." Cloud calls out.

"You know that isn't the best idea in the world." Vincent commented

"I know. Don't worry. Ichigo and I have something prepare just in case."

"So, I heard you knocked up Tifa. By the way you been acting, I'm surprised you know how to use it."

Ichigo snickers a little trying to keep himself from laughing too loud. Rukia punches him.

"Well at least my woman doesn't have a body of a 9 year old."

"Good one." Vincent said smiling. He walks up to Sephiroth and looks at him "I know you're plotting something. We are bound to find out. However, I will help you to an extent."

"Hmph," Said Sephiroth with his sinister smile. He turns away and walks off.

"Wait, didn't you say they were two more people coming along with you?" Asked Rukia

"They're on their way here. Let's move. We have to find clues on what this Aizen plans to do." Vincent said

"Where are the kids?"Asked Barret looking around

"I saw them playing walking over there." Hitsugaya answered pointing behind one of the buildings.

Tifa walks over there and when she walk around to the back, she saw Denzel and Marlene making out. "What the hell are you doing?" She yells

"We were just talking." Denzel said quickly.

"That doesn't look like talking and what's your hand doing there?" noted Tifa pointing at his hand on Marlene's butt.

"What the hell?" yells Barret after running to see what's Tifa yelling about, "Tell me you two didn't."

"No, they didn't, if we had left them alone for a couple more minutes." Added Tifa

"Don't want to think about it." Barret

Cloud and Ichigo walks over, "What's going on?" Cloud asks

"Denzel and Marlene were behind here making out." Tifa answered.

"Wow, he started before you" teased Ichigo

"They're teenagers, it's bound to happen." said Cloud ignoring Ichigo, "As long as they don't do nothing stupid it's no problem."

"Cloud, I know you are not praising this." said Barret shaking his fist.

"No, as long as they are not going to second base, we shouldn't mind." Cloud explains

"Well I don't like it, they were sneaking around." said Tifa, "You two are grounded for two weeks. You will have no phone, no computers no games, and when you two go to your friends, we will be there."

"That's not fair." Said Marlene

"It could be worst, I could have forced you two to watch Dragonball Evolution."

Everyone eyes widen and they back off from Tifa. Denzel and Marlene froze at the thought that Tifa is going crazy. They were just hoping it was the hormones from the pregnancy.

"That was evil." said Yoruichi

"And they call me the nightmare." said Sephiroth walking by.

"Where are we going?" asked Rukia skipping the conversation.

"Yuffia and Red are at Nibelheim, there was talk about a black summon there. Maybe it has something to do with the creatures appearing all over the world."

"Vincent, are they doing anything besides eating people souls?"

"Well yesterday, I received a call from Reeve. He sent Cait sith to the northen creator cave and found those creature eating some of the lifestream. When Yuffie and I killed those creatures, I saw the lifestream exiting their bodies. With the life stream powers, those creatures became harder to handle than when they first appeared. He also mention that he saw this fellow with a white robe almost like yours Ichigo holding this orb he thought was the materia."

"It's the Hogyuku. Aizen took that so he can enter Hueco Mundo. It also gives him the ability to turn Hollows into Arrancars. I wonder what's he doing with it at the life stream?"

"He's going to turn the souls in the lifestream into hollows." Said Hitsugaya

"Then I will have to kill him before he does." Said Sephiroth

"Sephiroth, he's already beaten you once, you are not going to be able to finish him just because you found out his trick." said Cloud

"He's even fooled all of us for years. His Sword is very dangerous. Once under its spell, you won't be able to break from it."

Sephiroth turns to them, "I will find a way. I will admit I underestimated him. but he won't get me the second time."

"Well its looks like we better get over to Nibelheim," said Ichigo walking towards the airship. Once everyone boarded on, it flies up to the air and flies towards Nibelheim.

Deep in the Northen Creator Cave, Aizen is gathering the lifestream into the hogyuku. Genesis flies down watching him collect.

"So what are you doing this time?" Asked Genesis

"I'm changing my plans. I was going to have the hollows eat the lifestream before changing them, but why go through all that since I can create my army from the lifestream itself. It has souls of all who departed right. I can create new hollows here and change them into Arrancars. Plus, there are more things I can experiment with the lifestream." Answered Aizen

"You are going to absorb it's powers aren't you?"

"Well I can't have hollow Sephiroth overpowering me. Besides, I'm trying to figure out where his powers come from. I don't sense it here in the lifestream."

"I know where, but that information I need to keep for myself."

"So you are not working with me either? Do I have to eliminate you to?"

"I have my own plan that has nothing to do with this world. I'm on your side, but there are things that I must do before I give you that information."

"Very well." Aizen said smirking.


End file.
